


Sweets for the Sweet

by veleda_k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana after the banquet.</p><p> </p><p>Written for the International Day of Femslash, for Tamsinwilloughby. Her prompt was "sweetness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets for the Sweet

Whenever they can, after banquets, Gwen and Morgana will retreat to Morgana's chambers, maintaining proper decorum until safely behind the door, where they can dissolve into laughter and gossip.

Morgana sneaks cakes from the table to share with Gwen. Delicate and airy, Gwen eats them slowly, trying to make the taste last. She savors them all the more because they come from Morgana.

Morgana insists on feeding Gwen, her elegant fingers tearing the cakes into bite size pieces. Gwen catches those fingers, brings her lips to them

The cakes are sweet. The sugar on Morgana's skin is even more so.


End file.
